Ampoules are well known in the art, particularly ampoules made from glass. Ampoules are generally used to contain and dispense a flowable material once the ampoule is activated. Traditionally, however, ampoules were available in a few limited configurations and have been used only in a relatively narrow variety of uses. For example, glass ampoules have typically been used in dispensing a single flowable material. Glass ampoules have typically not been used for interacting with multiple materials.
While ampoules according to the prior art provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features and new uses for ampoules not heretofore available. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.